


Soft Rain

by AlyoshaCrimson



Series: The Soft Clergy [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyoshaCrimson/pseuds/AlyoshaCrimson
Summary: Its your first day at the Clergy complex and Rain offers some assistance.





	Soft Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriggerHappyFlyBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerHappyFlyBoy/gifts).



It was your first day at the Clergy’s complex. You slightly tugged at your new cassock you as you followed the short sister who had been assigned to give you a tour of the complex. She’d shown you your living quarters - a small apartment to yourself - as well as a grand tour through other key locations throughout the complex such as the kitchen, the dining area, and the huge library which probably took up at least a whole city block. As she rushed you around the massive courtyard telling you about the other aspects of the complex, you couldn’t help but notice the small group of silver-masked figures huddled on the upper side courtyard of the complex. They appeared menacing, yet, enthralling; and questions about them were already forming in your mind, even though they were easily forgotten as you locked your gaze with a pair of brown eyes. It took a small shake from the tiny sister to tear you away from that intimate moment you had just shared with the small ghoul. 

The remainder of the tour seemed to drag on until supper and the flood of people trying to enter the dining hall at the same time sent you into a panic attack. Before your fight or flight instincts could kick in, you felt yourself pulled from the masses into an adjacent hall where it became easier to breathe. As a calmer version of yourself, you looked up to realize your saviour was not the small tour guide, but the pair of brown eyes you’d locked with earlier. Dazed, you stared at the silver mask breathlessly for a few moments before you realized there was a not-so-muffled voice coming from behind it. When it finally registered that words were being spoken towards you, you shook out of your mental haze.

“I’m so sorry,” you said, “I didn’t hear what you said.” A chuckle came from the ghoul accompanied by an “Are you alright?” You analysed yourself for a moment before answering. “I’m definitely better than I was. Thank you.” The ghoul nodded before checking the other hallway for traffic. You took a few more deep breaths to chase away the remaining overstimulation. Your stomach growled even though you no longer felt hungry, and you definitely didn’t feel like being in the vicinity of hundreds of other people. As the ghoul returned, you’d already scripted out your next words. “Thanks again for pulling me out of there. If you see Sister Ira, please tell her I’m skipping dinner and I’ll be in my quarters if she needs to find me. I can’t be around other people right now.” Before the ghoul could reply, you quickly made your way towards your residence. 

As you closed yourself into your room, the whole scenario began to replay over and over in your head. Your anxious mind began to twist and corkscrew how Brown Eyes probably thought you were pathetic and ungrateful for taking off like that. Although you were hardly unpacked, you grabbed your comfort blanket, burrito’d yourself in for protection and laid on the unmade bed.  
You didn’t know how long you laid there before sleep took you but, before the warmth took you away, you could have sworn you heard the sound of the door creak open. 

When you awoke, your room was completely covered by the blue hues of night. You checked your phone to see it was coming up on 3 am and you sighed angrily as your stomach whined loudly. You figured it was too late to eat since you couldn’t remember what the small sister had said about eating hours so you decided to take a shower instead to take your mind off of it. You grabbed your towel and toiletry bag out of your luggage and headed towards your own private bathroom. Turning on the water and adjusting the temperature was the easy part, undressing was the next struggle. You stared at yourself in the mirror and watched as the steam created a shadow on the glass mirroring the waves of dysphoria that sat like a cloud around you. Your stomach growled loudly again, breaking your thoughts and reminding you of how badly you’d probably smelled from the day’s adventures. After shedding the cassock, you hung it on the hanger provided on the back of the bathroom floor and discarded the rest of your clothing on the floor. You allowed yourself to relax as the warm water embraced you for a few minutes before engaging in your sporadic bathing routine. 

The cool night air assaulted your still damp skin as you left the comfort of the hot bathroom making you hiss and bolt towards your open suitcase for comfy pajamas. Once dressed and thoroughly dried, you were about to return to your bed burrito when you were stopped by a knock at the door. You peered through the peephole and though confused, you opened the door enough to pop your head through it to reveal the tiny sister Ira who had been your guide the day before. “I’m so sorry for losing you during the dinner comotion. I should have been more mindful,” She started, “The nameless ghoul, Rain, found me and told me that you’d returned to your chambers. He also sent for this.” She moved, revealing a cart of covered dishes. Sister Ira went on to move the cart closer to your door. “I hope you have an appetite! I wish you a good evening.” With a slight bow of her head, the small sister turned and left you to wonder what was on the cart which you eventually pushed into your room. 

As you began to pull the lids off the dishes, the aroma of what lay beneath hit you like a brick and you realized how starving you actually were. Your mouth watered over the prime rib with vegetables that seemed to be the perfect temperature, as well as a large slice of banana cream pie and a few cans of root beer. You tried to grab a fork so quickly it slipped out of your hand and hit the floor along with the rest of the cutlery bundle and your shoulders sunk. Your stomach growled louder and began to almost hurt as you reassessed the cart finding there a couple of extra cutlery bundles. You grabbed a new set, carefully unwrapped the utensils from the black fabric napkin, and dug in. The prime rib and veg was no match for your demon-like hunger and you devoured the main course faster than the song Hungry Like the Wolf could play in your mind. 

You sat back for a moment admiring the damage you’d done with a satisfied sigh. As you weighed the room in your stomach for the pie, you noticed a small note which you’d overlooked in your earlier state of desperation. Picking it up, you saw your name on the front of the cardstock. You peeked inside:

__

I noticed you were awake and figured you would be hungry.  
Hope you’re a fan of pie!  
Feel better soon  
-Rain

 

You smiled to yourself and allowed a calmness to settle over you. “Maybe it’s not so bad here” you thought to yourself as you picked up the banana cream pie and took a bite.


End file.
